The pain of our love
by Random Elf
Summary: The love of two young boys turns to ash as the story unfolds of two unexpected men.....
1. A small child

Aiden looked up at the figure towering above him. Bad move! One of the books he had left behind was thrown at him and hit him square in the eye. 'What the fuck are you looking at your stupid little shit??' came his mothers snarl. The young boy quickly looked down, not even bothering to wipe at the blood now trickling down his face. 'Now get to school..' A deadly whisper, and with haste the boy quickly got up, retrieving his bag from the path and ran down from the garden onto the sidewalk. At the end of his road there was a small wall, which he sat on. Weeping momentarily, before pulling out a piece of blood stained material from his bag, wiping at the fresh wound. He knew he would be late.. but he didn't care as he sparked up a cigarette. To look at, he was nothing special..a scrawny 16 year old, his jet black hair feel over his eyes to hide his tears, and as usual, the ever present black jumper, which even in summer time he wore to hide the things that others taunted.  
  
Sgt Morgan Meflay sat opposite the school, in his usual unmarked MG. He tugged at his collar, he hated the uniform he was made to wear, counting down the time till he can tug off the starched cotton and sit in the small fishnet top he hid underneath. 'Where is the boy.' he spoke to himself, slight nerves apparent in his voice. He had been assigned to watch young Aiden Heartly about a year ago. But to Morgan..there was a reason he asked to be assigned to this case, and there was a reason he watched Aiden with such intent. 


	2. A helping hand

****Apologies for the shortness of that chapter!!! I'm working on this one as I write, as always my stories are based on an rp. Thankies Chris!!!! TTFN Love Random***  
  
'Shit..' Aiden glanced down at his watch and decided he better move, so with great effort he made his way to the school gates, still not wishing to go inside he just sat on the wall momentarily. 'Phys Ed.great..' The lesson he hated most.the locker room questions.. followed by questions from the teacher.. which would then probably lead to being questioned by the councillor..He sighed once again and got up and turned from the school and started walking down the road. 'Oi..' Aiden glanced across the road at the uniformed officer and looked at his feet 'Aren't you meant to be in school?' came Morgan's rough voice 'I.I c-c-cant.' Came Aidens reply.a crystal voice, always edged with tears and sobs, and a stutter that he had had since.well.. since as long as he could remember.  
  
Morgan crossed the street and sat himself down on the wall, Aiden stood still, keeping his eyes focused on the concrete in front of him. 'Aiden.' Morgan sighed 'you need to go to class.' 'N-n-n-no .' Morgan sighed as the boy trembled in front of him. Any confrontation usually ended in pain for Aiden 'Alright.' Morgan stood and put a hand on the boys shoulder, Aiden flinched out of habit. 'That was your mother I take it..' He was indication to the cut around Aidens eye. 'N-no I walked into a d-d-d-door.' His voice empty as the lie, the repeated lie, he told again. 'I know your parents Aiden..' He began 'N-NO YOU D-D-DON'T ..' Aiden started to whimper and turned on his heals and started walking away, Morgan swiftly got to his feet 'smooth going Morg.' as he went after him 'Look Aiden.lets go for a coffee and maybe some food, it looks like you need it.' Now it was Morgan's turn to lie, his orders were to take Aiden to the hospital. The younger turned and wiped his eyes and nodded, he hadn't eaten in a while, and the prospect of food looked good...Morgan started walking back to his MG as Aiden sparked a cigarette, opening the door Morgan was about to say that Aiden couldn't smoke in his car, but he did not have the heart. So off they went to the city hospital. 


	3. A dark secret

He kept his hands folded and eyes focused on the ground as they sat in the examination room, fresh waves of tears still stung his eyes and stained his cheeks. 'She's g-going to k-kill me.' he whispered more to himself than anyone else. 'She'll t-think I put you u-up to this..' 'Don't worry Aiden, either way it doesn't matter, neither of them can hurt you now' 'How d-do you know about my father?' He looked at him in alarm. Morgan looked at the frightened creature sitting before him in nothing more than a hospital robe. This is what they have reduced him too, the officer thought. 'Aiden I'm not stupid..I have been watching you for just over a year remember? Your neighbour complained to us..' Aiden nodded and looked down at his hands. Both of the men looked up as the doctor came back into the room. 'Officer.Aiden.' He nodded curtly to both before breaking into a slight smile 'Aiden your clothes are in the next room, if you would like to go get changed.' Aiden nodded and left the room. 'What have you found out?' Morgan pulled out a notebook from the back of his trousers. The doctor sighed and sat the file he was carrying on the table. 'The scar, across his torso.' glancing back to his notes 'that's a knife wound.approximately made about 18 months ago.my guess a kitchen knife.' Morgan looked at him sharply. 'She stabbed him??' He already knew that Mrs Heartly had a liking for razor blades.but to stab her own son? The doctor nodded solemnly. Morgan blinked a few times before writing in his book. 'What else? If we want a case against the parents we need medical proof..' He was getting slightly hysterical 'I know this Officer.' the doctor cut him off 'I've been treating abused children since you were learning how to walk..' He cleared his throat 'sorry.' He turned his back to the uniformed man and put up the x-rays, a set up some photos on a table, Morgan stood to take a closer look , wincing as he saw the full extent of the boys injuries. Thin cuts, bruises of all ages, a few silver scars, all covered the boys stomach, chest and back, but something else concerned Morgan more..handprints. Not just from a slap. Deep purple hand prints imprinted Aidens shoulders and hips, as though he had been held down against his will. He ran a hand through his dyed hair and glanced at the doctor. 'Those handprints are far too large for woman's hands..' The doctor nodded 'They are from a male, mid 40's- ish..' 'The bastard.' he gritted his teeth 'What?' 'Look at the placing of those prints Doc.look where the finger marks dig deep around the pelvis.the poor kid.' He shook his head and trailed off. The doctor looked a bit puzzled 'Your not suggesting.' 'I'm not suggesting.there's the fucking proof...' His teeth clenched shut as he reached for his radio speaking into it 'Arrest Mrs Heartly on the charge of grievous bodily harm of a minor, and Mr Heartly.' he sighed 'Mr Heartly on the charge of rape' 


	4. A smile

'I'm going to fucking kill the boy!' 'Mr Heartly, this isn't going to help your case at all' Morgan clenched his teeth and tried to control his temper as he clicked the cuffs tight around the mans wrist. 'Officer this is a complete waist of time I have done nothing wrong..' 'We have evidence Mr Heartly.' cutting him off and leading him to the cop car, pushing him into the back seat and slamming the door 'YOU JUST WAIT' the arrested man screamed up at the very top window to the house, in which there was a figure.  
  
Aiden turned and slid down the wall looking at his bedroom. A thin ragged blanket. His vast imagination set on various pieces of paper. A small pillow. A wooden door with parts of the main body missing. White walls, small red specs apparently at every place possible. He put his head in his hands, wrenching his eyes shut, trying to keep out the memories.  
  
'I want every single part of this house searched and photographed..Aiden?' Morgan slipped his head around the door, paling at the site, the state of the room and the petrified child. 'Aiden.come on.we're leaving' The younger nodded, glancing around the room, picking up nothing but a small, dog eared photo, stuffing it quickly in his pocket, turning to look up at Morgan 'W-were are we g-g-going?' Morgan smiled gently 'I said that you could stay with me, and the station ok'd that...is that alright with you?' Morgan felt his compassion for the boy grow as he saw the smile creeping upon Aiden's lips, almost completely turning back the clocks to the happy child that Morgan once knew.. 'Y-y-yes sir..' He stuttered, though more out of excitement this time, rather than fear 'that sounds like a p-plan.' 


	5. A photo

'Coffee?' Morgan peered around the door frame to Aiden 'N-n-no thank you.' Morgan raised an eyebrow 'You sure?' He offered Aiden a smile, which Aiden returned and nodded 'Actually..c-c-coffee sounds g-good'  
  
Moments later the elder returned and put two coffee mugs on to the glass table. Aiden still looked around the flat in awe. A modern apartment. Only just built, spacious living room, fully furnished kitchen, a brand new bathroom and a luscious bedroom. Aiden sat down timidly on the edge of the white sofa 'It's a b-b-beautiful ap-partment.' Aiden trailed off looking down at an old silver scar on his hand. Morgan watched the child sitting in front of him. Once, 4 years age gap made no difference, but now..he sighed out loud. Aiden looked to him 'W-what's wrong?' 'Nothing Aiden, just...just thinking' 'Ab-bout?' Morgan paused 'The trial.' Aiden nodded and looked back down at his hands 'What was it that you picked up at the house, Aid?' Aiden sat still, thinking, before slowly reaching into his pocket and handing Morgan the crumpled photograph.  
  
It showed two boys, both with fair hair, the youngest being about 10, their arms wrapped around each other, both laughing and smiling.  
  
Morgan smiled, flipping the photo over, looking at the scrawled ink on the back.  
  
'To Aiden. Keep that pretty smile bright and shinning. Loving you now and always. Love Morgan' 


	6. A memory

'Morg?' came the cheerful shout from the ground. Morgan smiled and ran over, pouncing on Aiden and pinning him to the ground. 'Do you give up?' he smirked, pinning the younger's arms above his head. Aiden laughed and shook his head 'You know that never works..' Morgan creased his brow, looking down at the boy beneath him. The blonde hair reflecting the sunlight as the dancing blue eyes gleamed up at him. 'Aid.why are u always so unreasonable?' 'cause I'm stubborn.just like my dad.' He wriggled under Morgans weight trying to break free. The elder looked down at Aiden, taking in his boyish charm, his beauty, his innocence.slowly, he leant down, placing a well aimed kiss upon Aidens lips, to find himself soon thrown to the ground as Aiden quickly stood up looking shocked. 'Morgan???' Morgan avoided his eyes, looking at the ground, blushing. 'Sorry ..' He turned away and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them. He had wanted to kiss Aiden for so long, with just the hope that Aiden may feel the same. Morgan knew he was gay, he always had done, and he was sure Aiden was too, until now. Slowly he buried his face in his jeans, letting silent tears fall.  
  
Aiden watched his friend. The 10 year old was confused. Girls and boys.yes he understood that..but two boys.he was never told about. Was it right? Was is allowed? Aiden looked at the ground and crossed his arms. 'Morgan?' 'What??' came a snappy reply. Tears crept into the young boys eyes as he sat down next to him, and put an arm around Morgans shoulders. Morgan looked up slowly 'I'm sorry Aiden I just thought..' 'What did you think?' Morgan paused 'I just thought..u were ..gay' 'What's gay?' came Aidens voice, dripping in innocence. Morgan looked at him, not sure what to say. 'It means.it means u like guys.' 'Oh.' Aiden looked at the ground once again 'I might be.I think.I'm not sure to be honest..' Morgan nodded trying to hide his disappointment. Aiden looked to his friend again, shaking slightly with nerves, he kissed him. Gently placing his lips upon Morgans. The elder gasped slightly, it was now his turn to be shocked. Slowly backing out of the kiss, letting the taste of Aiden's lips linger on his own. Aiden smiled and blushed, looking down at his hands. 'I think you might have been right..' He glanced over his shoulder 'Aiden..Dinner!!' 'I've got to go Morg.' taking Morgans hand, squeezing it gently 'see you tomorrow.' Quickly getting up and running back to his house.  
  
Morgan sat for a while on the grass, thinking. A smile crept to his lips  
  
The officer blinked, the same smile had crept back to his lips as he looked down at the photograph. 'I can't believe you still have this..' 'I c-couldn't throw it out..I'm sorry I c-c-couldn't keep my smile for you..' Came the still quivering voice. 'It's ok Aid...' leaning over as he hand done once before, and kissing him softly. Aiden flinched but didn't back out. And so they sat, on the white couch, the sun setting behind them. Aiden rested his head on Morgan's shoulder, tears beginning to roll down his face. But this time.it was tears of happiness 


End file.
